1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a method of making molded parts having variable outer dimension requirements, and more particularly toward a method of making lock tie bar guides for assorted window configurations.
2. Background Art
Movable windows in general use sashes, which are either sliding, double hung or pivotal, with the latter type including awning and casement windows. Many different forms of window locks are available for locking a movable window.
Commonly window locks include a handle on the interior side of the window frame, which handle can be manipulated to cause a cam member to grasp a keeper secured to the window sash. Enhanced security can be provided by locks which include two cam members and two keepers spaced apart on one side of the window frame and sash. Such locks typically include one cam member and one keeper adjacent the handle mechanism, and connect the handle to the other cam member by a tie bar.
It is crucial for proper operation of locks having two spaced cam members that the tie bar be mounted to the window frame strongly enough to provide the desired security against forced entry. Further, smooth operation of the lock requires that the tie bar be mounted in a manner which allows easy reciprocation during operation without twisting or bending. Tie bar guides, usually molded plastic parts, are typically fixed to the window frame to mount the lock tie bar.
However, locks are commonly used in a variety of different windows which, even though similar in appearance to an observer when closed, include differently oriented sash and frame insulation surfaces defining the opening within which the lock is mounted. Accordingly, though virtually identical lock components may be used with such different windows, identical tie bar guides cannot be used with all such windows as they will not be properly oriented to properly secure the tie bar while at the same time ensuring that the tie bar not bind from twisting or bending during operation. Providing appropriate tie bar guides for all of the different window configurations can be disproportionately costly to the overall cost of the lock. Further, in view of the virtually limitless different types of configurations possible and the ever increasing proliferation of new window configurations, creation of a new tie bar guide for each new window configuration can be undesirably time consuming and can thereby hinder sales of the entire lock to manufacturers of new windows.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.